Harley and Ivy: Justice League Members
by Jake7901
Summary: After going strait and taking down several villains, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are invited to join the Justice League. How will the League members react? Will Harley and Ivy be able to become heroes?
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by DC comics

Harley woke up and stretched. She gave Mr. Snugglepuff a hug and got out of bed. She quickly showered and went back to her room. She put on a pair of tight black jeans and a red and black tee shirt. She put on a pair of socks followed by a pair of black combat boots. She put her hair up in pigtails, grabbed her .357 revolver and made sure it all six chambers were loaded. She put it in a holster on her belt and walked to the living room and found Ivy sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

"Mornin' Red" Harley said. "

Morning Harl" Ivy said "there is fresh coffee in the pot."

"Thanks" Harley said.

There was a noise outside.

"What was that?" Ivy asked.

Harley shrugged and walked towards the window.

She looked out and asked "uh Red, what would ya say if I told ya Wondah Woman is in our yard?"

"What?" Ivy asked as she ran to the window.

"Don't worry" Harley said "we haven't done nothin' wrong. I'll go see what she wants. Besides, I've always wanted to try something."

Harley opened the door, walked out and asked "can we help ya?"

"I just need to have a word with you" she said.

"Ok, I guess" Harley said "but first, is it true ya can block bullets with your bracelets?"

"Yes" Wonder Woman said.

Harley drew her revolver and asked "can I?"

"If you must" Wonder Woman said.

Harley smiled, aimed and fired three rounds. Wonder Woman easily deflected the bullets smiling.

"That was so cool!" Harley said "promise ya ain't here to try to take us to prison?"

"Yes" Wonder Woman said "I swear on my honor as an Amazon princess."

"Alright" Harley said "come on in."

She walked inside and held the door open for Wonder Woman. She walked in and sat in a chair next to the couch. Ivy just looked at her.

"Coffee?" Harley asked.

"No thank you" Wonder Woman said.

Harley sat next to Ivy on the couch.

"Why are you here?" Ivy asked.

"I am here on behalf of Batman and Superman" Wonder Woman said "the Justice League has kept an eye on you two. We have seen you take down several villains and save several civilians. We would like to invite you to join the Justice League."

"What's the catch?" Harley asked.

"No catch" Wonder Woman said.

"Can we talk in private for a minute?" Ivy asked.

"Of course" Wonder Woman said "I will wait outside."

They waited for her to leave.

"What do ya think?" Harley asked.

"I don't know" Ivy said "it could be a trap."

"I say we try it" Harley said "I mean, we would get to go to space and maybe get on the League's good side. They might go easy if we ever mess up."

"I…I just don't know Harl" Ivy said.

"I got an idea" Harley said "I'll go with her and ya stay here for a day or two. I'll tell 'em you're taking care of a few things. If anything seems suspicious, I'll call ya."

Ivy thought for a minute and said "ok, be careful."

Harley hugged her and said "count on it."

Ivy returned the embrace and said "see you in a few days."

Harley walked outside and said "ok, ya got us Wondah Woman. I'll go with ya now, Red's gonna stay here for a day or two to get everything in ordah."

"Outstanding" Wonder Woman said "please get your costume and anything you may need for a fight."

"My costume?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Wonder Woman said "you may bring clothes like the ones you were wearing, but in battle we always wear our costumes."

"Ok" Harley said "gimmie a few minutes."

"Take your time" Wonder Woman said.

Harley walked to her room and came back a little while later with a suitcase, a duffel bag and her hammer.

"Ready" she said.

"Very well" Wonder Woman said "let's go to the invisible jet."

"Cool" Harley said.

Harley followed her and bumped into her invisible jet.

"Ya oughta paint this thing" Harley said "it would be easier to see."

"Yes it would, but that would defeat the purpose of an _invisible_ jet" Wonder Woman said.

She helped Harley into the jet and took off. Ivy watched them until she couldn't see them anymore. She walked back inside and hoped everything would be ok. Soon, Wonder Woman and Harley arrived at the Watch Tower.

"I can't believe I'm in space" Harley said smiling.

Some of the League members walked over to meet her.

Flash zoomed over and said "Harley, nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Thanks Mistah Flash" Harley said "I think, but ya do know we've met before right?"

"I know" he said "can I carry something for you? Your hammer?"

"It's a little heavy" Harley said.

"Heavy to you and heavy to me are probably different" Flash said smiling.

Harley handed him the hammer. As soon as she let go the hammer fell to the ground, taking Flash with it.

"Are ya ok?" Harley asked.

"Oh yeah" he said "I'm fine."

Harley grabbed the hammer in her right hand and picked it up.

"How much does that thing weigh?" Flash asked.

"A hundred and fifty pounds" Harley said "why?"

"Just wondering" Flash said "remind me to stay on your good side. I don't even want to know how much you bench."

Harley smiled and asked "who am I sharin' a room with?"

"Nobody" Flash said "you will have your own room."

"Awesome" Harley said.

"I'll show you to your room" Wonder Woman said.

"Thanks Wondah Woman" Harley said.

As they walked to her room, Wonder Woman looked at her bags and asked "what did you bring?"

"Clothes, my costume and makeup, weapons and ammo."

"Ammunition?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Well yeah" Harley said "guns work bettah when they have bullets."

"True" Wonder Woman said "we will have to have a meeting about your firearms."

"Why?" Harley asked "Green Arrow shoots people and Batman throws razor sharp bat-o-rangs and explosives at people."

"True" Wonder Woman said "here is your room."

She pushed a button and a door slid open.

"Nice" Harley said.

"Unpack and get settled in" Wonder Woman said "and change into your costume. We recommend being in costume at all times in the Watch Tower. We never know when we may be called into battle."

"Ok" Harley said.

Wonder Woman left and Harley began to unpack.

Wonder Woman found Batman and asked "are you sure about letting Quinn join?"

"I want Poison Ivy to join" he said "she has changed her ways and her control of plants and her extremely high IQ will prove very useful. I knew she wouldn't come unless I invited Quinn as well. Although, Quinn is not a terrible addition either. She is worth five in a fight, ten if she's mad. We just need to keep an eye on her."

"Very well" Wonder Woman said "I will trust your judgement."

An hour later, Green Arrow, Flash and Green Lantern were walking down a hallway talking. Harley stepped out of her room in front of them. All three of them stopped and stared at her. Harley was wearing a black and red tank top and corset like top, a black belt, skin tight leather pants that were black on the right and red on the left with a red knee high boot on her right leg and a black one on her right leg. She had a black mesh sleeve that came up to her elbow and a red fingerless glove on her right arm and a red sleeve and black glove on her left. Her face was painted white with bright red lipstick and black circles around her eyes.

Harley looked around and asked "what?"

Black Canary walked up behind Harley and sighed at the sight before her.

"Why don't you boys pick your chins up off the floor?" Canary asked "especially you Ollie."

Arrow cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as all three of them blushed.

"Come on Harley" Canary said as she put her arm around Harley's shoulder and led her away.

"How ya doin' Birdie?" Harley asked "I ain't seen ya since ya were captured." **(1)**

"I'm doing just fine" Canary said "welcome to the Justice League."

"Thanks" Harley said "what were those guys starin' at?"

"You" Canary said "they stare at every woman they see in a tight or revealing costume, especially Flash. Come on, I'll show you around."

"Ok" Harley said.

Canary led her down a hall and said "down there is our cafeteria. Anything you want to eat, they can make it" they walked farther "over here is our gym, we have every kind of exercise equipment you can imagine."

"Do ya have a balance beam and parallel bars?" Harley asked.

"No" Canary said "but I'll see that we get them as soon as possible."

"Thanks" Harley said.

"No problem" Canary said "come on."

She led her farther. "Our meeting room is down that way" Canary said "and down here is the computer and intelligence room."

Meanwhile, in the meeting room Batman and Superman were talking to Martian Man Hunter.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Man Hunter asked.

"Yes" Batman said "we need to test her to make sure, J'onn."

"I'm not fond of the idea" Superman said.

"It needs to be done" Batman said "we have to know."

"Very well" J'onn said.

As Canary and Harley walked down a hallway, they heard a familiar voice behind them that sent a chill down Harley's spine.

"Harley? What are you doing with the Justice League? Betraying your Puddin'? I'll have to set you straight, again."

They heard knuckles cracking.

Harley drew her revolver as she spun around. She found herself pointing the barrel between the Joker's eyes. She glared at him and pulled the hammer back. Canary gasped.

"Ya got ten seconds to get the Bat before I blow his worthless brains all ovah this spaceship" Harley said.

Batman and Superman walked up. The Joker morphed into Martian Man Hunter.

Harley lowered her pistol and asked "wha…what's goin' on?"

"We had to make sure you wouldn't just kill someone we have to fight" Batman said "even if you hate them."

"Ya couldn't have just used a random thug?!" Harley asked "ya had to use the sick, sadistic bastard who mentally and physically abused me every day?! The person who burrowed their way into my head, ruined my career as a doctah and turned me to a life of crime?! Ya do realize he tortured me, that he broke me down until I was nothin' but a sidekick with no self-esteem?! What happened to trustin' your teammates and takin' care of each othah?! What are ya gonna do when Red gets here?! Take a lawnmower to a flower garden?!"

She shoved her revolver back in the holster and walked back towards her room.

"Nice one Bruce" Canary said as she went after Harley.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters are owned by DC comics

Canary got to Harley's door just in time to see it finish closing.

She knocked and said "Harley?"

"Go away" Harley said "I shoulda known the Justice League would nevah trust a villain. Red was right, this was a mistake."

"Don't say that" Canary said "I trust you and I know how good of a fighter you are and how strong you are. Can I please come in?"

"Fine" Harley said.

Canary opened the door and waked in. She found Harley sitting on her bed hugging her teddy bear tightly. Canary slowly walked over and sat on the bed.

"Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Mistah Snugglepuff" Harley said "go ahead and laugh at me."

"I'm not going to laugh at you" Canary said.

Harley turned her head slightly and looked at her.

"Harley, don't let Batman get to you" Canary said "he doesn't trust anyone, I'll put him in his place later. I'll have a conversation with him about his little test and believe me, he will not enjoy it."

Harley smiled slightly.

"Can I hold your bear?" Canary asked.

Harley hesitated but handed it to her.

"Wow" Canary said "he's really soft. What did you say his name was?"

"Mistah Snugglepuff" Harley said.

"That's a good name for him" Canary said "he's so soft and fuzzy, it must feel good to snuggle with him."

"It does" Harley said.

Canary handed him back to Harley. She put her hand on Harley's shoulder. Harley flinched at first, but relaxed.

"I'm sorry they did that test to you" Canary said "I trust you and I'd risk my life with you any day."

"Ya really mean that?" Harley asked.

Canary nodded smiling. Harley set her bear on the bed and immediately wrapped Canary in a tight hug. Canary was surprised at first, but returned the hug. Harley pulled back and smiled.

"Feel better?" Canary asked.

Harley nodded and said "thanks."

"Your welcome" Canary said.

"This might be a weird question" Harley said "but, does the cafeteria have ice cream?"

"Yes" Canary said "would that help you feel better?"

Harley nodded.

"Well then" Canary said smiling "let's go get some."

She stood up and smiled at Harley. Harley smiled and stood up. Canary put her arm around Harley's shoulder and they started walking to the cafeteria. Batman saw them and walked towards them. A fierce glare from Black Canary sent him away.

When they got to the cafeteria, Canary took Harley to a table and said "wait here."

She went to the freezer and got out a carton of chocolate chip ice cream. She got two bowls and spoons out of a cabinet and put several scoops of ice cream in each bowl. She put the ice cream away and walked to the table. She put one bowl in front of Harley and sat down with the other.

"Thanks Birdie" Harley said.

"You're welcome" Canary said.

While they were eating, Green Arrow walked up to them and said "Harleen?"

"Harley" Harley said.

"Ok, Harley" he said "I couldn't help but notice that pistol on your hip."

"So?" Harley said.

"Well, I have a shooting range up here" Arrow said "care to show me what you can do?"

"I'll have to get some more ammo from my room" Harley said.

"Go ahead" Canary said "I'll clean up here."

"Thanks Birdie" Harley said.

After getting a box of ammo from her room, Harley went to the range with Green Arrow.

"What's with the window?" Harley asked pointing to the huge window on the wall behind them.

"Sometimes the others watch" Arrow said.

He pushed a button and two mannequin targets lowered.

"I thought we weren't supposed to kill people" Harley said.

"It's just practice" Arrow said "killing a foam dummy doesn't hurt anyone."

"Ok" Harley said. Green Arrow fired four arrows. One hit between the eyes, one in the throat, one in the jugular and one in the heart.

"Four arrows, four kills" he said "your turn."

Harley drew her revolver and took aim. She fired four times. Arrow looked at her target and his jaw dropped. She had shot the target in the left eye, in the right eye, between the eyes and in the heart. Canary was watching through the window.

"What are you doing?" Flash asked as walked up.

"Watching something amazing" Canary said.

"Your boyfriend doing target practice?" Flash asked.

"No" Canary said "Harley Quinn going shot for shot against Green Arrow."

"What?" Flash asked as he looked inside.

Arrow shot his target through both eyes. Harley shot hers through both lungs. Harley opened the chambers and dumped the empty shells and reloaded.

Harley glanced behind them and asked "evah get that feeling you're bein' watched?"

"What?" he asked.

Harley motioned behind them. Arrow turned around and saw Canary, Flash, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl watching them.

"What's so entertaining about target practice?" Harley asked looking at the window.

"Nobody has ever gone shot for shot against Green Arrow" Flash said "six shots and six kills for both of you, it's amazing. I've got twenty bucks on Harley."

"Who has money on me?" Arrow asked.

All the others raised their hands.

"Well, thanks Flashy" Harley said.

Arrow pushed a button and two fresh targets fell, the other two were moved to the back of the room.

"Let's give 'em a show" Harley said.

"Sounds good" Arrow said.

"Shoot the eyes" Harley said.

Green Arrow shot an arrow into each eye. Harley shot out both eyes on her target.

"Throat" Harley said.

They both shot their target in the throat.

"Switch" Harley said.

She moved in front of Arrow's target and pushed him in front of hers. Harley took aim and shot the arrow in the mannequin's throat. The bullet hit the arrow, forcing it the rest of the way through the target. Arrow fired an arrow into the bullet hole in Harley's target's throat. The arrow went through the bullet hole cleanly. Harley shot the other two arrows the rest of the way through the target. Arrow shot two arrows through the other two bullet holes. Harley put the revolver back in its holster as Green Arrow put his bow on his back. They shook hands and walked out of the range.

"Who won?" Flash asked.

Harley shrugged.

"I'd say it was a draw" Arrow said.

"A draw?!" Flash asked "I've got twenty bucks riding on this! Somebody better go win!"

Harley shrugged and skipped away. She went to her room and called Ivy.

She answered and said "Harl, is everything ok?"

"Great" Harley said "I have my own room, I had ice cream with Black Canary and even had a shooting contest with Green Arrow."

"So, no problems?" Ivy asked.

"Well, Bats is being a pain in the butt" Harley said "but, what else is new?"

"Ok" Ivy said "send someone to get me tomorrow."

"Can do" Harley said "see ya tomorrow Red."

They hung up and Harley walked out and heard someone call her name. She turned around and found Superman walking towards her.

"Hey Supes" Harley said.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier" Superman said "Batman said we had to be sure."

"Sounds like him" Harley said.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Superman asked.

"Maybe there is" Harley said smiling.

"What might that be?" He asked.

"Red said she'll be ready for someone to go get her tomorrow, can you have a greenhouse with a lab added before she gets here?"

"I think that can be arranged" Superman said.

"And, can I go with whoever picks her up tomorrow?" Harley asked.

"You got it" Superman said.

"Thanks" Harley said.

Superman stuck his hand out and said "welcome to the Justice League."

Harley shook his hand and said "thanks Supes. Also, can you keep B man off my back? It creeps me out when he stares at me like that."

She pointed to the side. Superman looked where she was pointing and saw Batman in the shadows.

"How did you see him?" He asked.

"When you spend years running from someone, you learn where to look for them" Harley said.

"I'll get started on that greenhouse" Superman said.

"I'll help" Harley said "I know how she likes it set up."

"Ok" he said "let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are owned by DC comics

The next afternoon, Ivy heard a sound outside and looked out. She saw Harley skipping towards the door. She opened the door and opened her arms. Harley almost tackled her in a hug. Ivy returned the embrace.

Black Canary walked up behind Harley and asked "ready to go Ivy?"

"Sure" Ivy said "I might need help with my lab bag, it's heavy."

Harley just looked at her.

"Well, heavy for me" Ivy said.

Harley grabbed the bag and hoisted it up. Ivy grabbed the other two and they walked out the door. They stood in the yard and waited.

"What are we waiting for?" Ivy asked.

"The teleporter" Canary said she took out a communicator and said "I said bring us up!"

Ivy felt a strange tingling all over her body.

"This feels weird" Ivy said.

"You get used to it" Canary said.

They appeared on the Watch Tower.

"I got a surprise for ya Red" Harley said.

"Let's take her to her room first" Canary said.

"Do I need to wear my costume too?" Ivy asked looking at Harley and Canary in their costumes.

"If you don't mind" Canary said.

"I guess that's fine" Ivy said.

"Look out for Flash after you change" Harley said.

Canary took Ivy to her room, it was right next to Harley's. Ivy unpacked and came out in a green leotard, knee high green boots and green gloves.

"Ok, Harl" Ivy said "what's this surprise?"

Harley grabbed her by the wrist and began skipping through the Watch Tower. Ivy let Harley drag her along.

Harley stopped and said "close your eyes, no peekin'."

Ivy closed her eyes and let Harley guide her. They went through a door and the temperature and humidity suddenly rose.

"Ok, open your eyes" Harley said.

Ivy opened her eyes and found herself in one of the biggest greenhouses she had ever seen. It even had an artificial stream running through it.

"Welcome to your new greenhouse Red" Harley said "I helped set this up for ya. It's all yours. It even has a lab in the cornah like your greenhouse back home."

Ivy wrapped Harley in a hug and said "thank you Harl! This is amazing!"

"Glad ya like it" Harley said "Supes helped me."

"Superman helped with his?" Ivy asked.

"Yes I did" Superman said behind her, causing her to jump slightly.

She spun around and said "you startled me, but thank you."

"You're welcome" he said "we want you to feel at home here. We just have a concern about your toxic genealogy."

"It isn't airborne" Ivy said "physical contact could be dangerous though. I wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone here, that's why I wear the gloves."

"Would it offend you if we asked you to use a cup and silverware labeled only for you?" He asked.

"Not at all" Ivy said.

"Now, if you need medical treatment?" He asked.

"I can take care of it" Harley said "I'm immune to her poisons."

"Ok" Superman said. He held his hand out and said "welcome aboard."

Ivy shook his hand and said "thank you."

"Breakfast is at eight" he said "I'll leave you to get settled in. See you in the morning."

"Night Supes" Harley said.

Flash shot into the room and yelled "surprise!"

He immediately found himself wrapped in vines with the barrel of Harley's .357 against his head.

Superman chuckled and said "it's ok ladies, it's just Flash."

Harley took the revolver away from his head and put it in the holster. Ivy had the vines release him.

"And I thought I was fast" Flash said "what's your draw time on that pistol?"

"I average about a quarter of a second with my hand on the gun, about two thirds to a full second when I have to reach. The serum Red gave me to make me immune to her and all other toxins increased my reflexes, speed and strength."

"Really?" Superman asked.

"Yeah" Harley said.

"Can you show me?" he asked.

Harley shrugged and said "sure."

She put her hand next to her gun and said "say when."

"Go" Superman said.

Before he finished saying the word, Harley's pistol was pointed at his head.

"Ok" he said "I'm impressed."

"Thanks" Harley said.

She spun the pistol around her finger and put it in the holster.

"Goodnight again" Superman said "come on Flash, and don't try to sneak up on these two again."

"Please" Harley said "I don't wanna go down in history as the girl who accidentally put a bullet in Flash's brain."

Flash gulped and said "no problem."

He ran out of the room.

Harley yawned and said "night Red, see ya tomorrow."

"Goodnight Harl" Ivy said.

Harley went to her room and went to bed. Ivy did the same after unpacking her lab equipment and chemicals. The next morning at seven-thirty, there was a knock on Harley's door.

"Come in" Harley said.

The door opened and Ivy walked in. Harley was still putting the white grease paint on her face.

"Mornin' Red" Harley said "what's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were up and ready for breakfast."

"I'm almost ready" Harley said "I won't be too much longah if ya wanna wait."

Ivy sat on the bed and waited. Harley finished putting the grease paint on, put on her eyeliner and lipstick.

"Ok" she said as she pulled her gloves on "let's go get something to eat."

They began walking to the cafeteria.

"Good morning girls" they heard Canary say.

"Mornin' Birdie" Harley said.

"Morning Canary" Ivy said.

"Are you hungry?" Canary asked.

"Big time" Harley said.

"Well" Canary said "if you leave the cafeteria hungry, it's your own fault."

"I like the sound of that" Harley said.

They walked into the cafeteria and got in line. Harley got sugary cereal, bacon and an orange with a glass of chocolate milk. Ivy was amazed and happy to find steamed vegetables and beet juice. They sat at a table in the corner, not expecting anyone to sit with them. To their surprise, Superman, Wonder Woman and of course Flash came to sit with them. As they were finishing up breakfast, an alarm went off.

"What the hell is that?!" Harley yelled.

"The alarm" Superman said "we are needed."

"Cool" Harley said "our first mission Red! I gotta go get my hammer."

"Hold on" Superman said "we need to find out what we're up against first."

"Let's go find out then" Harley said.

"Like a kid at Christmas" Flash said smiling.

Superman, Batman, Flash and Wonder Woman got up and walked towards the information room.

"Coming?" Wonder Woman asked looking at Harley and Ivy.

"You betcha" Harley said as she jumped up.

Ivy stood up and followed. They all stood around the computer and saw Vandal Savage breaking into the zoo, moving towards the elephants.

"Please tell me he is not trying to create Woolly Mammoths again" Flash said.

"Who is that?" Ivy asked.

"Vandal Savage" Wonder Woman said "he is an immortal. He was a caveman who was given immortality and great intelligence."

"So bullets don't hurt him?" Harley asked.

"They hurt him" Flash said "they just don't kill him."

Harley smiled slightly and asked "what zoo is that?"

"The New York Zoo" Superman said.

Harley's grin grew as she said "sounds good to me. I need permission to temporarily free two othah animals."

"More wild animals?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Not as wild as you think" Harley said "me and Red can handle it. Ya can send a League membah with us if ya want."

"I'll go" Superman said.

"Do me a favah and stay on the sidelines until we need ya" Harley said.

"Very well" Superman said.

They all ran to the teleporters.

"Let's go" Harley said as they all disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters are owned by DC comics

They appeared at the zoo and Harley said "ok make yaself scarce Supes. Red, to the hyenas."

She started running with Ivy close behind.

"This is where they went?" Ivy asked.

"Yup" Harley said.

They ran to the hyena exhibit.

"We need a bridge" Harley said.

One of the trees in the exhibit grew and created a bridge over the fence.

Harley whistled and yelled "BABIES! MAMA'S BACK!"

Two hyenas began running towards her. Harley knelt down as the hyenas began licking her face and nuzzling against her.

Harley used baby talk to say "Mama missed ya, yeah she did, yeah she did. Did you miss Mama?"

"Harley?" Ivy said.

"Right" Harley said "c'mon boys!"

She ran towards the elephant exhibit with Ivy, Bud and Lou. When they saw Savage, Harley drew her revolver and shot Savage in both shoulders.

He turned and looked at her as he said "While that did hurt, I will recover rather quickly."

She shot him in the chest twice, the force knocked him down on his back.

"I will still recover" he said "no matter what you do, I cannot be killed."

"Hopin' ya'd say that" Harley said. She whistled and yelled "SNACK TIME BOYS!"

The hyenas ran from behind her and jumped on Savage and began mauling him and scratching him.

"Call off these beasts!" Savage yelled.

"I don't know" Harley said "they seem to like ya."

"Ready when you are" Ivy said.

Harley whistled and the hyenas ran to her.

"Do it" Harley said.

Roots came through the ground and wrapped tightly around Savage's body. Pinning his arms to his sides.

Superman came down out of the clouds and said "nicely done, although you can't always shoot the villains."

"I know" Harley said.

"Those hyenas are very attached to you and seem well trained" Superman said "who put them in a zoo?"

"The cops" Harley said.

"Would you like me to arrange for them to be moved to the Watch Tower?" Superman asked.

"Wouldja really do that Supes?" Harley asked.

"Yes" he said.

He grabbed Savage and stood next to them. The teleporter activated, bringing all of them back to the Watch Tower with the hyenas. The hyenas immediately began growling.

Harley knelt down and said "shh, it's ok boys. I know who they are, but they're on our side now."

The hyenas stopped growling and began cackling.

"Go make friends" Harley said "and be nice, don't make Mama mad."

The hyenas began sniffing and immediately went to Batman.

"Bud, Lou, be nice" Harley said sternly.

The hyenas began rubbing against him.

"That's enough" he said.

"Find a new friend" Harley said.

The hyenas walked away from Batman and began looking around.

"I watched from here" Wonder Woman said "a great battle and such loyal beasts. May I pet them?"

"Sure" Harley said "be nice, boys."

Wonder Woman began petting the hyenas.

"Are they always this well behaved?" Superman asked.

"As long as I'm around" Harley said.

"What about the Joker?" Batman asked.

"They don't like him too much" Harley said "he nevah fed 'em or petted 'em. They mostly only listen to me. They'll listen to Red if I tell 'em to. As long as I'm here they'll be fine. As much as I hate to say it. They might need a pen for when I ain't around."

"They can stay, as long as they stay out of trouble" Superman said "I'll have a pen built for them."

"I'll do better" Batman said "I'll have a high quality zoo habitat built for them. Consider it my apology for the Joker incident yesterday."

"In that case, I'll accept your apology" Harley said.

She knelt down and whistled. The hyenas ran to her and began nuzzling against her.

"Ya get to stay with Mama" Harley said "are ya happy to be home again? Are ya? Huh? Are ya?"

Harley stood up and wrapped Ivy in a crushing bear hug and said "I ain't gonna forget 'bout ya Red."

"I know Harl" Ivy said "but now you have someone to hang out with when I have to do, as you say" she did her best to mimic Harley's accent "long, borin' plant science stuff."

"True" Harley said "it don't bother ya that I called it that, did it?"

"No" Ivy said.

"Good" Harley said "I don't wanna upset ya."

She looked at Superman and asked "when's lunch?"

"It starts at noon" he said "so you have two hours to wait."

"Let's go see your arsenal the meantime" Arrow said "we need to take inventory of your weapons."

"Why?" Harley asked "why do ya need to know 'bout my guns?"

"Don't worry about that" Arrow said.

"Fine" Harley said "Bud, Lou, stay with Aunt Red and behave. Listen to her, understand?"

They both sat down and bowed their heads submissively.

"Good boys" Harley said as she scratched their heads.

They walked over and sat next to Ivy. Harley walked towards her room with Arrow.

Flash zoomed over to Ivy and said "So Red, since Harley is-"

"No" Ivy interrupted.

"No?" he asked.

"Only Harley calls me Red" Ivy said.

"Oh come on" Flash said "even a cute guy like me?"

"Bud, Lou" Ivy said.

The hyenas stood up and began growling at Flash.

"I'll go help Arrow count Harley's guns" Flash said. He ran away.

"Good boys" Ivy said.

The hyenas stopped growling and sat down next to her again.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters are owned by DC comics

After an hour, Ivy strolled to Harley's room. Her bed was completely covered in guns.

"And what's the point of this one?" Arrow asked holding up a sawed off double barrel shotgun.

"I use it when I wanna utterly demolish everything in front of me" Harley said "not a lot of aimin' involved eithah. Just point and shoot. Great for integrations too."

"How?" Arrow asked.

"Can I show ya?" Harley asked.

"Sure" He said.

"Cool" Harley said "sit on the bed."

He sat down and waited.

Harley shoved the shotgun in his face so he was looking into the barrels and said "move a muscle and I paint the wall red with your brains! See how dark it is in there?!...Answer me!"

"Yes" he said weakly.

"It's the last thing you'll evah see if ya don't tell me what I wanna know! NOW!"

She took the shotgun away from his face, set it on the bed and said "pretty good, huh?"

He just sat still staring straight ahead.

"Ya ok?" she shook him "snap out of it! Hello!?"

She ran into the hall and yelled "IS THERE A DOCTAH IN THE HOUSE?!"

Batman and Wonder Woman came running.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

Ivy walked over and said "it's ok I saw everything."

"What happened?" Batman asked again.

"Green Arrow was asking about her guns. When they got to the sawed off shotgun, which is nicknamed the 'lip loosener'. He asked her how she used it in interrogations and agreed to let Harl show him. So she stuck it in his face, screamed at him and threatened to kill him. I think he might be in shock."

"Harley!" Batman said "what did we say about behaving yourself?! Especially with guns!"

"I didn't mean to put 'im in shock" Harley said "it's not even loaded."

"I doubt that!" Batman said "maybe this was a mistake."

Harley grabbed the shotgun off the bed and walked to Batman. She glared at him, put the barrels under her chin and pulled both triggers.

Everyone gasped. Harley shoved the shotgun into Batman's arms and asked "believe me now?!"

"You could have killed yourself!" Batman yelled.

"I TOLD YA IT AIN'T LOADED!" Harley yelled "why do you even care?! You're pretty much the only one here who seems to still hate and not trust me! Arrow trusted me to put a gun to his head!" she sighed "can I play with Bud and Lou in your greenhouse, Red?"

"Sure Harl" Ivy said "just keep them away from the lab equipment."

Harley nodded and walked away with Bud and Lou following. Everyone in the room was glaring at Batman, even Green Arrow who came out of shock when Batman started yelling at Harley.

"I'll go talk to her" Batman said.

"No" Ivy said "she doesn't want or need to talk to you right now."

"I'll talk to her" Green Arrow said as he stood up.

"You should rest" Batman said stepping in front of him.

"Move" Arrow said.

Batman stepped to the side and let him pass. Arrow walked to the greenhouse and pushed the button to open the door. Harley was giggling and rolling around on the floor with the hyenas. Arrow leaned against the doorframe and cleared his throat.

Harley looked up and said "Oh Mistah Arrow, ya look bettah" she jumped to her feet "sorry 'bout scarin' ya."

"It's alright" he said "it _is_ a good interrogation technique."

"So ya ain't mad?" Harley asked.

"No" he said smiling.

"Batman is" Harley said "he still don't trust me."

"Don't worry about him" Arrow said "I'll take care of him."

Harley hugged him and said "thanks."

"Am I interrupting something?" They heard Black Canary ask.

They stepped away from each other and Arrow said "nothing, I mean nothing happened, I mean…"

"We weren't doin' nothin'" Harley said.

"I know" Canary said as she started laughing "Ivy explained what happened and I came to see if everything was ok."

"Red put ya up to that, didn't she?" Harley asked.

"Maybe" Ivy said as she stepped around the corner.

"I'll be fine" Harley said "thanks."

"We were thinking" Canary said "maybe what you need is a little time away from the Watch Tower and Batman. So why don't the four of us go out for a night on the town?"

"Great idea" Harley said smiling "street clothes?"

"Yes" Canary said "so why don't we go change and meet at the teleporters?"

"What about Bud and Lou?" Harley asked "they don't have a pen yet."

"We could put them in one of the holding cells" Arrow said.

"I guess that works" Harley said "where are they?"

"Follow me" Arrow said as he walked out of the room.

Harley whistled and followed with the hyenas close behind. Arrow led her to the prison area and opened one of the cells.

"Go inside" Harley said.

The hyenas walked into the cell and sat down. Arrow closed the door.

"Good boys" Harley said "ya be good and Mama will bring ya a treat."

She and Arrow walked away. Soon all four of them were ready to go. Canary had simply chosen blue jeans with a black collared shirt with her black jacket and heels. Arrow was in black dress pants, a white shirt and a green jacket with dress shoes. Harley had on a short sleeved, red collared shirt, tight black jeans with black combat boots, her .357 was on her hip. Ivy was in a green sleeveless top and a green skirt with sandals.

"Do you always carry that pistol?" Canary asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "better to have it and not need it."

"Good point" Arrow said "so where do you ladies want to go?"

"It don't matter to me" Harley said.

"There's a nice little place in downtown Gotham" Ivy said "I've been there a time or two. Good service and good food."

"Let's go there" Canary said.

They got into the teleporter and disappeared and reappeared in downtown Gotham, directly in front of the restaurant.

Arrow opened the door and said "ladies first."

Ivy walked in and went up to the waiter's podium.

"Ah, Dr. Isley" the waiter said "always a pleasure."

"Thank you" Ivy said "four please."

"Right this way" he said.

He led them to a round table in the back.

He gave them their menus and asked "would you like to start out with a drink?"

"Yes" Ivy said "red wine, please."

"Beer" Harley said.

"Champagne for the two of us" Arrow said.

"Very good" the waiter said "I will have them right out."

They began to look the menus over.

"I've never heard of this place" Canary said.

"It's pretty new" Ivy said "I've been here a time or two. I always have a table because I custom bred the flowers they wanted outside for them."

"Interesting" Arrow said.

The waiter came back with their drinks and asked "are you ready to order, or do you need another moment?"

"I think we're ready" Ivy said "I'll have the steamed vegetable plate."

"I'd like the steak with a baked potato" Arrow said.

"I'll have the salmon" Canary said.

"And you miss?" the waiter asked looking at Harley.

"The popcorn shrimp and fries" Harley said.

"Ma'am that is off of our children's menu" the waiter said.

"So?" Harley asked.

"Very well" he said "I will have it out as soon as I can."

The four of them chatted and laughed. After they finished eating and paid the bill, they went outside.

"That was good" Canary said "we'll have to remember this place."

"Well" Arrow said "I guess we should-"

Harley held her hand up, stopping him and said "shh."

"That was rude" Ivy said.

"SHH" Harley said.

She stood completely still for a second. Suddenly she drew her revolver and ran towards an alley.

The others quickly followed her as Arrow yelled "Harley! Get back here!"

When they reached the alley, they found Harley holding three of the Joker's goons against the wall with her pistol while talking to a young couple.

"What happened?" Arrow asked.

"We were being mugged, until this brave young lady saved us" the man said.

Just then, the Batmobile sped up and screeched to a halt.

"Look who's tardy to the party" Canary said.

"You four stopped the Joker's gang?" Batman asked.

"No" Arrow said "Harley did."

"What?" Batman asked.

"It's true" the lady Harley saved said.

"Let's get outta here" one of the gangsters said.

He started to run, Harley fired her revolver. The bullet hit the wall less than an inch in front of his nose. He immediately froze.

"Next time I aim for the brain, not the wall" Harley said "don't move a muscle, GOT IT?!"

"Yes ma'am" he said.

"Can ya take it from here B Man?" Harley asked.

"Yes" he said frustrated.

Harley spun her pistol around her finger and put it in the holster.

"Are we doin' something else or goin' back to the Watch Towah?" Harley asked.

"Let's just go back" Canary said.

"Ok" Harley said "I just gotta stop and get some food for the babies."

"Babies?" Arrow asked.

"The hyenas" Ivy said.

"Oh" he said "ok, let's go find a pet store."


	6. Chapter 6

All characters are owned by DC comics

The next morning, they were all gathering for breakfast. There was a knock on Harley's door.

"Come in" she said.

The door opened and a familiar deep voice said "Quinn?"

Harley froze in the middle of putting on her lipstick and poked her head out of the bathroom. Batman was standing in her room by her bed.

"Just a minute" she said as she stepped back into the bathroom.

She finished putting her lipstick on and grabbed her mesh sleeves and gloves and began to put them on as she walked out of the bathroom.

"What's on ya mind Bats?" Harley asked.

"I want to apologize for how I've treated you since you joined the league" he said.

"Really?" Harley asked.

"Yes" he said as he held his hand out.

Harley shook his head and said "apology accepted."

"Good" he said "now, the breakfast line is going to grow longer every second."

"Let's go eat then" Harley said as she walked out the door.

Batman followed.

"Did _you_ actually apologize to someone?" Ivy asked.

Batman saw her leaning against the wall smiling.

"Don't get used to it" he said.

When they got to the cafeteria and got breakfast, Batman actually sat with Harley and Ivy.

"When will the pen for Bud and Lou be finished?" Harley asked.

"By tonight" Batman said.

"How do ya do it so fast? The greenhouse in a night and a zoo habitat in two days?"

"We have a lot of resources and a lot of people owe us favors."

"Awesome" Harley said.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Everyone rushed to the computer room.

"I don't believe it" Superman said.

"What?" Ivy asked.

"Captain Cold, Killer Frost and Mr. Freeze seem to have combined forces in Gotham" Superman said.

"Why?" Flash asked.

Batman patched a line through Commissioner Gordon and asked "What's going on? We heard Mr. Freeze, Killer Frost and Captain Cold are working together."

"They are going to freeze Gotham into another ice age unless they are given one hundred million dollars" Commissioner Gordon said.

"Or unless we stop them" Batman said "we will be there as fast as we can."

He shut off the communication.

Superman turned around and said "Everyone gear up, get ready and be at the teleporter ASAP."

Everyone immediately scattered to different parts of the Watch Tower to get what they needed for the mission. Harley and Ivy were one of the first ones back. Ivy had several seeds and pollens with several vines wrapped around her arms. Harley had her .357 on her belt with ammo all the way around it, her hammer and her sawed off shotgun in a holder on her back. Everyone else came in a few minutes later.

"Why do you have a shotgun, Harley?" Batman asked.

"It's a lip loosener and an ice breaker" Harley said smiling.

They all teleported to Gotham. When they arrived, Killer Frost ran one way as Captain Cold and Mr. Freeze ran another.

"I'll take Killer Frost" Batman said "the rest of you go after the other two."

Flash looked at him and said "But you need-"

"Go!" Batman interrupted.

They all began running after Mr. Freeze and Captain Cold. Harley stopped and looked back at Batman running after Killer Frost alone. She set her Hammer down, pulled out the shotgun and ran after Batman and Killer Frost.

Batman caught up to Killer Frost. She spun around and tried to kick him. Batman dropped to his knees and slid under her leg, avoiding the kick. He stood up, turned around and immediately found Killer Frost's hands around his neck. His neck began to turn blue and his breath began to fog.

"I'm going to be the one to finally take down the Bat" she said.

She felt something hit her in the head and heard someone say "hey Frosty!"

She turned her head and found herself staring down the barrels of a shotgun.

She looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes that were burning with anger.

"Let 'im go or lose your head" Harley said.

"YOU are defending the Bat?" Frost asked.

"I said let 'im go!" Harley said as insanity began flashing in her eyes.

"You won't shoot me" Frost said.

"Ya wanna bet?!" Harley asked "ya see the seven notches on the stock? Wanna be numbah eight?"

Frost just glared at her and increased the freeze on Batman's neck. Harley's eyes widened and an unnatural grin spread across her face as her head tilted slightly.

"Ok" she said "I'll have 'em put numbah eight on ya headstone."

She put the shotgun's stock to her shoulder.

"OK! OK!" Frost said as she let go of Batman "take me to jail, just get this murdering psycho away from me!"

Harley hit her in the face with the shotgun, knocking her out cold.

"Harley" Batman said "I…you…but-"

"You're welcome" Harley said.

She put the shotgun back in the holder on her back. She reached down and picked Frost up by the shoulder and handed her to Batman.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Harley smiled and said "ya don't want it to get out that big bad Batsey was saved by little ol' Harley do ya?"

She grabbed her hammer and ran back to the others. Batman just stared at her. Harley Quinn, the attention loving Harley Quinn, just hid the fact she took down a supervillain and saved his life to protect his reputation. He quickly shook his head and regathered his thoughts. He cuffed Frost.

"J'onn" Batman said "bring Killer Frost up and put her in a holding cell."

The teleporter activated and Killer Frost disappeared. Batman ran back to join the fight with the others. He saw Captain Cold on fighting most of the League. Mr. Freeze was still fighting Harley, Ivy and Canary. Harley spun around with her hammer a few times and let it go, sending it flying at Mr. Freeze. He stumbled back, barley avoiding the huge mallet. He glared at Harley and raised his gun. Harley reached for her revolver. Mr. Freeze shot her hand as she grabbed the revolver. Freezing her hand to revolver and trapping it at her side. Harley began trying to pull her hand away from the gun and holster, but it was stuck. She reached behind her back with her left hand and pulled out the shotgun. Mr. Freeze immediately froze the shotgun and her hand.

"Too easy" he said.

"It would be Mistah Freeze, if it weren't for the fact that I was just the distraction" Harley said.

Suddenly several vines wrapped around his gun and bent the barrel as he was hit with Canary's sonic screech, sending him flying into a building. Captain Cold froze the ground around him, causing most of the heroes to fall. Flash slid on the ice, straight towards Harley.

Harley's eyes widened as she said "this is gonna hurt."

Flash ran into her and they both went toppling into a wall.

"Are you ok?" Flash asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, I've had worse" Harley said "can ya break the ice?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Flash said "but this isn't the time or place to get acquainted."

"I mean the ice on my hands" Harley said.

"Oh" Flash said "sure."

He put his hands on the ice on her left hand and began to move his hands with the speed force. The ice cracked and broke. He freed her other hand too.

"Thanks Flashy" Harley said.

She kissed his cheek and jumped to her feet. Flash rubbed his cheek where Harley kissed him and smiled.

"FLASH!" Batman yelled.

Flash shook his head and jumped to his feet and charged Captain Cold. Soon Captain cold was unconscious on the ground.

"OK" Superman said "let's go home."

They were all teleported back to the Watch Tower.

"Great job taking down Killer Frost alone, Bats" Flash said.

"I actually didn't" he said "it was…it was Harley. Frost had me until Harley came over with her shotgun and saved me."

Everyone just looked at him.

"Really?" Superman asked.

"Yes" Batman said.

"Great job Harley" Superman said.

"Thanks Supes" Harley said "I gotta go clean my guns. They got frozen in ice and that ain't good for 'em."

"Ok" Superman said.

Harley walked to her room with her hammer.

Superman walked over to Batman and said "I saw what happened Bruce, I honestly didn't think you would admit it."

Batman walked to Harley's room and knocked on the door.

"Come on in" Harley said.

Batman pushed the button and the door opened. Harley was sitting on the bed cleaning her revolver. Ivy was sitting next to her cleaning the shotgun.

"What's up B Man?" Harley asked.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me" Batman said.

"No biggie" Harley said.

"Yes biggie" he said "after all I've done to you and how I've treated you, you still saved me."

"It's what heroes do. I think, I'm still pretty new to the hero game" Harley said.

Batman nodded and walked away. Harley finished cleaning the revolver. She loaded it, spun the chamber and put it in the holster. Ivy finished cleaning the shotgun and put it down on the bed.

"You actually saved the Bat?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "I threatened to blow Frost's head off if she didn't let Bats go."

"Wow, would you do that for me?" Ivy asked.

"If she tried to kill ya, I woulda just splattered her brains everywhere. No warnin', no second chance" Harley said.

Ivy just smiled at her. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in" Harley said.

Batman stepped in again and said "the habitat for your hyenas is done, you can move them whenever you're ready."

"C'mon Red" Harley said "let's go move Bud and Lou to their new place."

"Ok" Ivy said "lead the way."

Harley jumped up, grabbed Ivy's wrist and began pulling her towards the holding cell where the hyenas were. They walked in and the hyenas immediately stood up and began pawing at the barrier.

"Calm down boys" Harley said.

They hyenas obeyed and sat down.

"I'll get the door" Ivy said.

She pushed the button and the door opened.

"C'mon babies" Harley said "Mama has a surprise for ya."

She led them to Batman, who was waiting by her room. He led them to the new habitat. They walked in and Harley and Ivy began to look around. Lou rubbed against Harley's leg.

She looked down and said "welcome to your new home boys, go explore and play."

They both ran off into the habitat.

"What do you think?" Batman asked.

"It's amazin'" Harley said.

"Why is there a bed in here though?" Ivy asked.

"You told me sometimes Harley likes to let them sleep in her bed with her" Batman said "we decided it would be better for her to sleep in here occasionally rather than the hyenas sleep in her room."

"Cool" Harley said.

"Well" Batman said "we should let them get settled in. Besides it's time for lunch."

"Awesome" Harley said "I'm starvin'!"

"Let's go then" Ivy said.

After lunch, Harley decided to hit the gym. She was on the new balance beam when Flash and Green Arrow walked in. When they saw her, she was doing a handstand while doing a split in the air.

"Wow" Flash said.

Harley looked up at them, she pushed off from the hand stand. She did a front flip and landed perfectly in front of them.

"All yours boys" she said as she started to leave.

"You don't have to go" Flash said.

"I think I do" she said "ya came in here to work out, not for a show. Have fun."

She walked out of the gym and ran into Hawkgirl.

"Hey" Harley said "how do ya put up with Flash starin' at ya all the time?"

"Ignore him" she said as she walked away.

Harley shrugged and walked to her room. Ivy opened Harley's door and walked in. Harley had a .45 pistol completely taken apart on her bed, cleaning it.

She looked up and said "hey Red, what's up?"

"Just wanted to see what you were up to" Ivy said "I heard you left the gym when Flash came in and saw you on the balance beam."

"Yeah" Harley said "is he hittin' on ya too?"

"Yes" Ivy said "even though I told him I could easily poison him just by touching him."

"Yeah, he seems like a guy who can't take a hint" Harley said.

"Well, it's almost dinner time" Ivy said.

"Ok" Harley said "just a sec."

Harley quickly reassembled the .45.

"It still amazes me how fast you can do that" Ivy said.

"Practice" Harley said "let's go grab some grub."

Later that night, Ivy saw Harley walking towards the Hyenas' habitat without her makeup and face paint. Wearing a red tank top and baggy black shorts.

"Sleeping with the hyenas tonight?" Ivy asked.

"Yup" Harley said "ya wanna come?"

"No" Ivy said "you go ahead."

"Alright" Harley said "see ya in the mornin'."

"Night Harl" Ivy said as she waked to her room.

The next morning, Ivy woke up, stretched and got dressed and knocked on Harley's door and said "breakfast time Harl."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Harley said walking up behind her, still in her pajamas "gimmie ten minutes."

She walked into her room and closed the door. She came out ten minutes later in her costume, face paint and makeup. They walked to the cafeteria for breakfast. They got their food and sat down with Green Arrow and Black Canary. A different alarm than usual went off.

"What does that alarm mean?" Ivy asked.

"Just means someone is contacting us" Arrow said.

Batman and Superman left for the Computer room with Martian Man Hunter. They opened the com link to see who was calling and Robin appeared on the screen.

"What is it Robin?" Batman asked.

"We need help Bruce" Robin said "the Titans are in over our heads with Slade right now."

"We will send someone" Batman said.

"Thanks" Robin said "Robin out."

The communicator shut off.

"Whose turn is it?" Superman asked.

"Why don't we send the rookies?" Batman asked.

"Harley and Ivy?" Superman asked.

"Yes" Batman said "we'll tell them after breakfast."

Later that Afternoon, Harley was in the gym and Ivy was in her greenhouse.

"Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, please come to the meeting room" Batman said on the intercom.

A few minutes later, Harley and Ivy walked into the meeting room. They were met by Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman.

"What's goin' on?" Harley asked.

"Pack your gear, costumes and anything you need for a week or so."

"Are wo going somewhere?" Ivy asked.

"Yes" Wonder Woman said "we are sending you to Jump City to assist the Teen Titans."

"Ya mean Bird Boy and his friends?" Harley asked

"Robin" Batman corrected "and yes."

"What are they having trouble with?" Ivy asked.

"Slade Wilson" Batman said.

"Deathstroke?!" Harley yelled "You're lettin' a bunch of kids fight Deathstroke?!"

"Calm down" Batman said "they can usually defeat him. Right now they just need a little help, that is why we are sending you two. We will send you as soon as you are ready. Check in with us regularly, and don't let your past with Robin interfere."

"Alright" Harley said.

"Give us some time to get ready" Ivy said.

"Very well" Batman said "meet us at the teleporters when you are ready."

Next time: Harley and Ivy meet the Teen Titans

 **(1)** Reference to 'Task Force S: Black Canary Rescue'


End file.
